Integration densities of semiconductor devices have increased to manufacture high performance devices at low cost. Since integration densities of two-dimensional planar semiconductor devices may be determined by a size of a unit cell, fine patterning technologies may be required to increase the integration densities. However, most fine patterning technologies may require expensive apparatuses. Accordingly, vertical type semiconductor devices including vertically arranged cells in three dimensions have been suggested to fabricate highly integrated semiconductor devices.